


Hopeless

by littlemonsteast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, It's mainly Connor and Oliver. The rest is platonic, M/M, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Sorry shippers, The romantic stuff won't happen till later, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: “I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars.”― Stephenie Meyer, Twilight





	1. Goodbye Hank

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions for me about the story, please head on over to my Instagram @littlemonsteast and I will do my best to answer all the questions you have for me.

Connor's eyes set on the rising sun. Watching the purple and pinks mix into an orange, slowly settling into a yellow then blue. the sun felt warm hitting his freckled face, brown eyes once filled with determination and love were now empty and cold. Sumo barking at his side to get his attention. What was the use? Hank was gone. Hes been gone for what felt like an eternity when it was merely months since the incident. No matter how many people told him it wasn't his fault that Hank died, he always felt that it was because one of his most private missions for himself was one where he swore that Hank will live a long and fulfilling life. Now that didn't matter. He failed his mission and all he had now was Sumo, but Sumo was already what? 7 years old? Which means that he was a couple years short of his life line already and Connor wouldn't know what to do after that. Everyone he loves will be gone and for what? Because he couldn't save them. Turning towards the Saint, he looks down at the whimpering pup and knelt down to hug him tightly.

"I miss him too, Sumo. I miss him too." Burying his face into the pup's fur, he can smell the reminisce of Hank's cologne. Sighing softly, he inhales deeper before letting go of the pup. Holding his leash loosely as they made their voyage home from the park. He was going to miss watching the sun rise or set with Hank. He was going to mix working with him too. Now, he was reassigned to work with Gavin and his successor RK900 also going by the name Conrad or Hunter. Mostly because Fowler didn't think Connor was ready to be on his own after the incident with Hank, of course he proved him wrong before, he was just different. He usually greeted people, sure, but now he merely walked by without a thought and became some sort of workaholic. Ignoring everyone and everything till he was done or was forced to go home. Not that he let it stop him, he brought the work home and finished it there with Sumo besides him. Heading into the kitchen after he slips off his shoes and took Sumo's leash off, he fills his bowls with water and kibble before heading to the couch where he let himself go into standby.

 

* * *

 

It was a regular Sunday morning where Hank and Connor sat around the dinner table, enjoying breakfast before they go off to work. Hank enjoying an omelette that Connor made for him and Connor enjoying a pack of thirium Hank had bought for him. Both having a conversation about last night's investigation while Sumo tried getting a sample form Hank's plate, of course the elder man just laughed and gave him a little piece before he drooled all over the place.

"All right! All right! Connor, could you clean this up for me? I'm going to go hit the shower. You should too after I'm done." Connor simply smiles and nods as he gets up, still sipping at his thirium pack as he started cleaning the plate of Omelette. Hank laughed softly from the other room, gaining his attention. "I have the best son ever.." He mutter. That hinted Connor that Hank must have found the birthday present that he had made. That made him feel.. good. Smiling as he finished off his thirium pack, he throws out the packet in the recycling bin and washed the metal straw. Drying off all the washed dishes before putting them away with as hum, he kneels and scratches Sumo in just the right places to watch him kick at the ground with a laugh. Hugging him tight, he hums softly and kisses his nose before getting up. Hopping into the shower and freshening up after Hank was finished, he dries up and dressed into his new DPD police uniform. It was form fitting and breathable, fabric having enough elasticity to let him run and jump just fine, even to do the splits if he wanted. Grinning at his father figure, he gives him a firm hug.

"I love you dad.." He sighs softly as he pulls back, Hank holding by the shoulder to look over his android son, seeming proud of himself for how Connor was now.

"I love you too son." He smiles back as they head out to the car where they went on and on about AC/DC and some other old school rock and roll bands like Metallica or Styx, which so happens is that Renegade by Styx had begun to play as they both look towards the street. They both give a cry as a sudden truck tried to cross the street on a red light while their lane was on green. The collision sent a ringing noise into his ears. He managed to hear some sort of cracking from beside him though, he wasn't able to see anything though. Everything was blurry before he was forced into a temporary shut down.

 

* * *

 

Connor awoke with a scream as he hugged himself tightly and cried out for Hank. He couldn't feel his left arm though it was right there, clutching to his right bicep. Everything felt so blurry and that ring started going through his ears, the faint sound of Renegade playing in the back of his head as he sobbed out for Hank some more. Being dragged out of his nightmare by Sumo's barking and needy pawing at his lap. Connor calmed down a bit and hugged him tightly with a broken choke for air.

"I couldn't save him.. I couldn't save him.." He mutters as he slowly gets up to prepare himself for work. Standing in front of Hank's post-it littered mirror, he fixes his tie and badge before heading out. Filling Sumo's bowl with enough kibble and water for the rest of the day, he heads out. Having got his own motorcycle as transportation to the DPD. Putting his hand on the left handle, he pulls back his skin and logged himself in. Waiting until it made a click, signalling it that it was unlocked to the correct owner before he heads out to work, all of his complete work safely tucked away into the backpack he had slung over his back. Parking his motorcycle, it wasn't long before he had got himself into Fowler's office, dropping all of his paperwork off before heading to his desk. Sitting quietly since he had nothing else to really do today. After a minute of sitting, he gets up and makes his way to the job board, a board full of free to claim jobs to anybody. Looking about, he tries to find the most difficult one but they were all too easy for his liking. Hank would've known what to choose.. He freezes up suddenly as he hears a thud on a desk, like a crate. This meant somebody was going to fill in a desk and the only empty desk so far was.. It wasn't long before his hands slammed on Hank's desk. He didn't care if the new Lieutenant was some man named Oliver Smith. He didn't want anybody at Hank's desk or filling in for it. The blonde's eyes widen as he took a step back form the hostile android. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you filling in Lieutenant Hank Anderson's desk?" He growls. Not like him at all. the man cleared his throat and blinked.

"I assume you are the RK800 assigned to me. I am here to replace Hank Anderson and work with you. Hey, do you mind fetching me a cup of coffee? 3 sugar, 2 cream-" He gave a choked cry when Connor hopped over the desk and grabbed by the neck, slamming him up against a wall.

"I am assigned to nobody but my deceased partner, Hank Anderson. You have no right to order me around and I most certainly won't be working with you-"

"CONNOR! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Connor glared at the man before setting him down quietly. Turning around, he knocks all of his carefully filed things in his crate off the desk before heading up to Fowler's office. He can clearly see people watching him curiously through the glass walls surrounding them. "CONNOR! What has gotten into you!? How many time do we have to tell you that Hank isn't coming back no matter how hard you wish and-"

"Well how about YOU shut up for a second! I don't think you get it but, Hank Anderson was practically my FATHER! My mission, my own personal mission was to keep him safe and let him live a fulfilling life no matter the risk. Which meant I SHOULD'VE DIED! NOT HIM!" He growls as he grabs Fowler's shirt and dragged him down to his height. "And if you were in my position, I'm sure you wouldn't forgive yourself either." Captain Fowler didn't like the truth that Connor spills clearly, but he understood alright. Connor lets him go as Fowler paced a bit before leaning against his desk.

"I get you Connor, I really do but, you have to understand that you can't go out there doing this alone anymore. That's why we have Smith. Just work with him, please. He will never replace Hank. Never. You just need to work it out. Close the door on your way out." Connor's fist clenched before he relaxed and turned his head to scan Oliver Smith, seeing how uncomfortable he was before he makes his way out of the office to make the man some coffee. Returning, he looks at Fowler, pretending to trip as he spills the coffee all over Oliver, earning a scream since it was scorching still.

"Oops." He shrugs as he faces Fowler once again and flips him off before throwing the cup at Oliver, taking a seat so he can begin working on the assignment given to him and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please do tell me!!


	2. Lieutenant Smith

Connor groaned in annoyance as Fowler called on him and Smith head into his office for a chat. Honestly, he didn't want to. He had better things to do like talk to his predecessor or even Gavin Reed, work, go home and hang out with Sumo, all but talk to Fowler. Fowler was getting impatient as Lieutenant Smith obediently got up and headed into the office, taking a seat. Connor only made eye contact with Fowler before crossing his arms, setting his feet on the desk.

"Connor, you get your damn ass in here or else!" He roars angrily at Connor whom proceeded to turn away and grab sound-proofing ear muffs. Fowler snarled as he pointed at Connor. "Don't you think about it!" Connor opened them. "No!" Moved them closer to his head. "I said no!" He put them over his head and left enough space to hear Fowler's groan of defeat when Connor put them on. Connor smirks a little to himself as he watched Fowler close the door and start conversing with Smith. Taking off the ear muffs, he walks on over to Conrad and smiles.

"I'd think these would work better for you. You seem to be struggling to get into standby with how loud our work environment is." Conrad nods as he accepted the gift before Connor FINALLY heads up to Captain Fowler's office. Walking in mid conversation.

"-you and Connor are to find this sick bastard and- Oh, look who finally decided to join us!" He screams as he stands up. Connor smiled innocently and took a seat on Captain Fowler's desk, looking at the two men in front of him. Making a hand motion for Captain Fowler to continue as the man groans before continuing. "-chop his dick off if you have to. I want him alive! We will get what we need to know because not only is he hunting androids, he's hunting humans too. It's getting out of hand!" Lieutenant stands up and reaches out a hand.

"We will do our very best and catch this man before anymore harm can be done to our people." Fowler seemed satisfied as he firmly shook his hand before sending them off.

"Ah-ah, not you Connor. A word." Connor takes a seat on the chair lazily as Lieutenant Smith closed the door and waited patiently as he watched through the glass wall. "What the hell is your problem!? Seriously, it's one death. You'll live. You used to be such a little trooper wanting to help everyone and now you're this edgy mix between Hank and Gavin! Like a love child between them!" That's what he thought too! Connor only smirks at the comment as Fowler takes a seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get the fuck out of my office you sick love child." Connor hums happily along to the song "Broken Crown" by Mumford & Sons. Opening the door, he walks past Lieutenant Smith.

"Finish up whatever you're working on, we can push it back a day or so." Lieutenant Smith was about to object but Connor had already sat down and started engulfing himself in work to get all he can on this man that was going off on a massacre for all colours of blood. Tapping his foot as he put on Hank's old pair of headphones and plugged them into his old MP4, he listens to whatever was willing to play for him whilst he works. Hours seemed to pass until he got all that he could find, writing down key notes for the man he was supposed to work with, turning his head towards him, he pushes the papers over for the man to look over. Eventually Connor was staring at the tall blonde intensely from his desk. The man was putting his life and soul on his work as Connor usually would, noting how it took several calls for his name before he could even realize somebody was talking to him, much like himself as of late. Scowling slightly, he gives a small sigh before relaxing. He honestly wasn't in the mood to turn into an edgy mix between Hank and Gavin. Sitting up, he turns back to his work before standing up. Reaching over their desk, he picks up Lieutenant Smith's mug without him noticing, obviously, before he reluctantly heads into the break room to clean out the cup and dry it before filling it up with the Lieutenant's favorite. Easing his way back to his desk, he stares at the cup of coffee and lifts it to his lips to sample a taste and analyze it before setting on the man's desk quietly, writing a post it note along with it. Sitting back in his own seat and getting back to work. What felt like an eternity later, Lieutenant Smith finally noticed the coffee and sticky note before turning to Connor with a smile on his face.

"Thanks bitch." Sipping the coffee. Connor rolled his eyes and rest his head on his hand.

"No problem jerk. Get up and walk around. It's good for the human body because I don't need you collapsing on top of me any time soon." That only earned a grin in return.Sighing softly, he rolls his eyes yet again before he stretches and pops his mechanic limbs. "I should be going, my dog should be hungry by now." Lieutenant Smith nods as he stands up.

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along. I don't plan on sleeping tonight since I still have work to do and I think it'll be a lot faster if you actually helped me more then give me a few notes." Connor groans in annoyance before standing up. Putting everything neatly into his backpack before grabbing a helmet from beneath his desk.

"You're taking your own ride." Putting it on before he starts heading out.


	3. Home work

Connor was singing "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone to himself as he got off his bike and walked up to his door with the helmet under his arm. A car screeching caused him to stop to stare at Lieutenant Smith as he skidded to a perfect parking spot just beside Connor's bike in the driveway before getting out, locking the car as he hurried to follow Connor inside. Connor finished with a "Come and get your love!" as Sumo jumped straight into his arms barking. Connor smiles into the pup's fur and gestured for Lieutenant Smith to take a seat on the couch. "Sorry for the mess, haven't gotten around to cleaning it in a while." It was mostly from Sumo running around. Connor watches Lieutenant Smith closed the door and lock it before doing so. Connor hums softly as he sets Sumo down and felt the Bernard press against him and follow obediently while Connor filled his bowls, holding them above the Saint's head, he whistled twice and watched Sumo raise his front paws and wait patiently while Connor placed the bowls in their spot. "Eat." Snapping at the bowls, watching Sumo go right at them. Smiling, he scratches the pup behind the ears before settling down on the couch, distant from Lieutenant Smith when he turns the TV on to watch the basketball game.

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" Connor looked at the Lieutenant before waving him off as he watched the game a little more before switching it over to the news channel.

"You can start on it, I'mma hit the shower." Standing up, he starts to take off his tie and unbutton a few buttons on the way to his room to find some comfortable clothing to change into. He can hear papers shuffling and a pen scratching before he finally walks into the shower and cleaned off his synthetic body and hair. Honestly, he could've gone weeks without cleaning up and be fine but Hank had gotten him into the habit of doing so to feel normal and more human. After his short 15 minute long shower, he dries off thoroughly and pulls on a large t-shirt that reached mid-thigh, it had belong to Hank before he passed. Using a hair band to keep his messy curls out of the way, he pulls on some boxers underneath before walking out to the living room. "What do you have so far upon the images we have available?" Lieutenant Smith lifted his head and opened his mouth to say something as he freezes up and looks Connor up and down, looking away swiftly.

"I uh.. I see a pattern. Clean cuts. Like.. limbs and other bodily functions are taken apart by what appears to be a medical professional and mechanic that knows these are the week points." He spoke quickly. Connor nods as he takes a seat and looked down at the notes Lieutenant Smith had upon it.

"Honestly, I don't think we need to research this anymore, we just know too much, AND there simply isn't anymore we should look into- oh wait a minute," Looking closely into an image, his LED goes yellow and partially red as he stares at the deceased android closely then the area. Pausing for what seemed like eternity, he looks through all of the image and the surrounding areas before getting up to retrieve a copy of a map upon the Detroit area. Pushing things off the table, he snatches the pen out of Lieutenant Smith's hand and began to make points at each location before connecting them, revealing on open space that kept it from being in the shape of a star.

"What does that mean?" Lieutenant Smith speaks up as he leans over Connor's arm to get a good look. Connor only tenses as he looks at the empty space between the start and previous end point. He looks at Lieutenant Smith that stared curiously. He simply grabs a red pens and makes a dot on the map.

"That's where we are." The dot perfectly in the middle of the two points.

"Oh..." Lieutenant Smith spoke quietly as they stare at each other quietly before he speaks up again. "There's a pattern though, between each killing, I mean; each killing is six months apart from each other and the last killing was last month so you have five more months! We can steadily make a trap with the time we have and catch this man or woman or even nonbinary person, I don't know." Connor nods as his brows furrow.

"Wait.. who's the person from 7 months ago that was a target? It appears to be the only one missing form this group.." A moment and silence and Connor's curiosity turned to dread as he looked away from Lieutenant Smith, clenching his first "Oh..." biting his bottom lip, he adds another line to the map that filled in the rest of the star. He eventually gets up to the sound of Sumo's scratching, barking for Connor to let him outside, in which Connor willingly obliged as the pup scampered off and around the open field called a backyard. Closing the door quietly, he heads back to Lieutenant Smith and thinks for a second, letting the incident sink in a little. "So.. it was on purpose?" Lieutenant Smith nods at Connor as the android looked away. "Huh..." Starting old habits as he heads into the kitchen and starts making something for Lieutenant Smith to eat while he opens a bag of thirium and sips at it while he thinks. Before he knew it, he was sitting beside Lieutenant Smith whom was eating hastily as if he hasn't eaten in the longest, which is true since the man worked over his breaks for food, while Connor was on his third bag of thirium. The knowledge finally settling in. "Why is it that Hank was the only one actually targeted as somebody to be killed in a slightly more normal way than the rest, Lieutenant Smith?" Lieutenant Smith shrugs.

"I honestly don't know." He sighs as he gets up to clean his own plate, Connor stops him and gets up. Starting to clean their mess, he snatches the plate and heads off to the kitchen to clean it, throwing away the empty bags of blue blood, and refilling the reusable ones. Sitting back down on the couch with Lieutenant Smith, he just quietly resumes working with the man as they try to figure out why they made a star, targeting everyone in such a way. As the night went along, Connor brought Sumo in at some point and immediately took him to the bathroom for a bath after locking up the house.

"I'm so sorry.. He just got all muddy. I'll be out as soon as possible!" he calls before closing the door as he fills up the bath and scolded Sumo lightly before putting the giant into the bath. bubbles flying all about as Sumo continued to jump and bark about for Connor to stop as the android couldn't help but laugh softly, giving a small scream as Sumo bit his shirt and dragged him in. Laughing loudly, he positions himself to be sitting in the water with Sumo as he continued to bathe the mud out of his fur. "Naughty little boy!" He laughs as he grabs Sumo's cheeks and gently squished them. Grinning, he felt at ease when the old pup jumped onto him, causing Connor to attempt to spit the soaking fur out of his mouth as the beast licked at his face. "Down boy! Down!" He laughs loudly as he wrestled the pup playfully till he was sitting on the standing pups back, continuing to clean him before giving him a good rinse. He was starting the conditioner when thunder scared the pup into jumping out of the tub and managing to get out the bathroom. Connor squeals as he falls before running after the pup, screaming as he slips and hit his head hard on wood floor. taking a moment to gather himself before getting up, bottom half of his shirt wet as he stared at the now playful pup. "Oh no you don't! I know you're not afraid of thunder!" He hisses as he tries tackle the pup, only for him to move out of the way, he lands on his feet and sprints after the pup, leading them to jump over the couch. As soon as Connor did though, he was reminded of Lieutenant Smith as said man stared at the duo in amusement. He gives a squeak as he falls hard onto his ass and flushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry.." Glaring at the pup that was standing on his hind legs, forelegs on the couch.

"It's quite alright. It's good to see something besides a scowl on your face.. I mean, it's only been a week but, y'know." He shrugs. Connor nods as he stands up and clicked his tongue at the pup.

"Well, excuse me but-" he dives over Lieutenant Smith and lifted the pup up. "-I have a beast to clean." he scowls before taking Sumo back to the bathroom and finished the job. AS soon as Sumo was dry, Connor had to switch into trunks and a new shirt before walking up to clean the patches of wet water before it ruined the floor. Sighing softly, he plops down on the couch and looks through what Lieutenant Smith got done so far. "Suck that we don't have any leads." Sitting up as he looks at the man tiredly, which is odd enough since androids didn't necessarily have to sleep. Looking away, he rubbed his eyes and turned the TV over to a channel playing the oldies like John Wick. Smiling a little, he turns back to Lieutenant Smith. "It's fine if we stop work for a while and watch a movie or a few instead, right Lieutenant Smith?" The Lieutenant nods as he got up to hang his coat up and got himself comfortable by taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt a bit before settling on the couch. Connor watched for a moment or two before getting up to snatch up a shirt and pair of basketball shorts, returning shortly after to throw them at the man. "It's more comfortable since we both have an off day tomorrow, get some rest if you need to." The Lieutenant looked a little unease by the kind gesture before he gets up.

"To the bath-" Connor nods as he pauses the movie and waits patiently for the Lieutenant to change and return shortly after. Now the man was full on man-spreading as he got extra comfortable, getting embarrassed soon after as he fixes his posture a bit "I'm sorry, I should've asked if-"

"I don't care." Connor responded curtly as he situated himself to have his feet over the couch arm, body laying back on the cushion. He felt the cushion move a bit as Lieutenant Smith got comfortable, situating his legs on the couch.

"So... why the sudden caring?" He questions suddenly. Connor looked up to meet the blonde's blue eyes.

"Common courtesy." Looking back at the movie. After some time, ends off dozing off a little as his LED blinked here and there, at some point Sumo had climbed onto him like a blanket before he shut down temporarily.


	4. 'Krab'by

Connor was just having a normal conversation with Amanda in the garden. Beautiful red petals scattering the floor as the scent of roses relaxed his tense nerves. "Amanda, Hank had been awfully kind to me as of late. He's treating me like a son. Like.. family. I feel loved." He smiles, this time Amanda smiles back in understanding as she cups Connor's cheek.

"I know that feeling..." then the sky suddenly turned black, floor nearly shattering as Amanda's small stature suddenly loomed over him as he fell down with a thud. Shrinking away as Amanda's angry eyes glared down at him. He felt something running down his cheek, as he reaches up to touch it, he sees thirium all over his hand before looking up at Amanda shakily. "You failed me Connor. FAILED ME."

 

* * *

 

 

That nightmare felt too short to be real but, it was still just as bad. It sort of felt like a mother disowning him as his eyes snapped open. He didn't even scream this time as he hyperventilated and held Sumo shakily. Tears escaping his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. Sumo barking to get his attention, having learned how Connor's patterns were whenever he had a nightmare. This must have woken the only human in the household since the couch was shifting. It wasn't long before Connor finally got a hang of himself again. For some reason he was being pressed up to somebody, hand stroking through his hair as Sumo whimpered and cuddles up to him. Connor stops breathing for a second or two before he rubs at his eyes anxiously and gets up to start pacing, counting to himself quietly before looking at Lieutenant Smith with a hard swallow.

"Tell-"

"Nobody? I know." He smiles a little as he gets up. "I'll make myself something to eat and ready you some thirium. You feed the poor dog, he's worried sick for you." Connor sighs softly as he agrees to do so. Sitting down on the ground after filling up the bowls. He snaps at the bowls and watched as Sumo disobeyed and instead lifted his front paws to pull Connor into something like a hug. Connor sighs softly and hugs the beast.

"I'm so glad today is my day off..." Burying his face into Sumo's fur before Lieutenant Smith gently nudged the pup off to eat, lifting Connor and taking him to the dinner table where he drank at his thirium lazily whilst Lieutenant Smith ate a terribly made omelette, in which the man cringed as he started eating his own creation. Connor couldn't help stifling a chuckle. "I-I can fix that,if you want me to?" He smirks as Lieutenant Smith gave him a small glare.

"Hell no!" Forking at his omelette and eating it in one bite. Connor could already tell he put too much salt and didn't mix it right. He gave a soft chuckle as he sips at his little bag of thirium, watching Sumo pad over as he put his big paws on the table before standing up, panting as he searched for food. Connor rolled his eyes and got up, snapping at Sumo to follow him as he retrieves a breath-neutralizing bone. Throwing it at Sumo after making him do some tricks of course., Sumo appreciating the gesture before Connor stops and looks at a message entering his vision.

"Hey, I guess we have to come in today. Fowler wants a word with us." Looking over at Smith whom was cleaning his own dishes and Connor's straw, refilling the thirium bag since it was a reusable one. Connor was quick to leash Sumo since today was the DPD's national dog day, suiting the Saint up with a little DPD uniform with a little hum, he puts a small badge on him before kissing between his eyes. "ready for work you softie?" The pup barked and did a little nod. Connor hums as he stands up and runs off to shower quickly before tidying himself up in a suit. Attaching Sumo's leash to a harness around his waist. "Get yourself ready Lieutenant, shower if you want to." The man nods as he runs off to do so. In the mean time, Connor began to harden himself up again. Giving Lieutenant Smith the hardest glare he can before putting on some sunglasses. The Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes so hard, they might as well have stayed stuck in his eye sockets. Connor only gave a tiny smirk as they walk out.

"Should I take Sumo in my car?" Connor faces the Lieutenant and thinks about it.

"Nah." Lifting Sumo up to rest on the front of his bike. "Be a good boy and stay still Sumo." Grabbing a helmet form the bush in Sumo's size, he flips down the visor and grins at the Lieutenant before he backs up after putting his own helmet off. Quickly blitzing to work with a howling Sumo. It wasn't long before Lieutenant Smith was directly behind him, he laughed a bit as he carefully slowed down when he arrived, the new duo parking right next to one another before getting off. Connor took his helmet off and fixed his messy hair and sun glasses before beaming at the Lieutenant whom was unimpressed by the race, connor only handed him a pair of sunglasses, "To make us look cooler." Connor only grinned wider as Lieutenant Smith does so. They walked in and shared an elevator up to their floor. Sumo howling along to Connor's humming as the three of them walk out onto the floor, eyes looking at them as they make their way to their desk. Connor sets his helmet under his desk and was paused for a second as he stood up, about to ask for his glasses when the Lieutenant threw it at his face, nearly making him fall over with a huff.

"Saw you leave it behind, don't worry, I packed all our work in there." Connor takes off his sunglasses to glare at him before kneeling down to take of Sumo's helmet and leash.

"Be good. No biting, no actual fighting, and come to me whenever you need to use the bathroom." Sumo barked with a little nod, getting a smile form Connor as he kisses the pup between the eyes before he scampered off. Connor sat in his chair and put his sunglasses back on as he did the classic finger guns at the Lieutenant. "Am I pretty girl Mr Krabs?" He quotes randomly, earning a snort from the Lieutenant as he put a hand over the smile on his face, putting a finger up before he pretends to look uncomfortable.

"Oh- Uh,,, well um... Y-You're beautiful!" It was topped off perfectly when Connor looked in the reflection of the Lieutenant's sunglasses to see Gavin behind him. He turns around and sees Gavin making the same face as the mail man, in which Lieutenant proceeded with, "Oh uh.. hehe..." nervously. Watching Gavin walk away made it just over the top as Connor grinned, waving at Conrad whom looked utterly disappointed, having learned about the Mr. Krabs thing through Connor as a little joke between the DPD and Hank since he was always 'krab'by. Connor turned back to the Lieutenant as he snorted before chuckled softly to himself. "Ah.. the good ol' days." He sighs before he starts working. Connor felt a little more at ease now that the joke was over. The day proceeded with the entire DPD doing 'Krab'by jokes, not at the Lieutenant but Connor since he had started taking up that personality as of late, well before last night really. Right now he was feeling higher then a cloud, almost as if he had gotten over Hank.

 **Almost**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of soft Connor


	5. Fight

There was silence as Lieutenant Smith held the door open for Connor as the android's head hung low, hands in a crushing grip of a ball as he walks with the Lieutenant back to their desk. They had just finished the meeting that Fowler had called them back in for. It wasn't long before Connor slammed his hands down on the desk, the sunglasses falling off his face as he glared at the Lieutenant quietly. The Lieutenant sit down quietly and sets his sunglasses down carefully. "Connor, there's nothing we can do. Either he comes and kill you first before destroying this whole city or we set him free and not worry about him again." Connor's frown grew into a scowl as he gripped the desk tightly before throwing it aside so he can grab the front of the Lieutenant's shirt. Lifting him up a bit before throwing him aside angrily, he didn't give a damn if people started to check out the commotion. Connor was having a silent fit of rage before he decides to kick the Lieutenant, only for the man to catch his leg before spinning him. Connor catches himself before his head hit the ground and spun himself so the Lieutenant ended up the floor with a groan of pain. Scattering to pin the man down, he gets close.

"Then let him come at me." He hisses before getting up quietly, retrieving his sunglasses, he walks back up to Captain Fowler's office and walks in while Officer Chan had ran over to Lieutenant Smith to help him. "HEY BALDY!" He screams before the door closes leaving the room soundproof now. "LET THE MAN COME AT ME! I CAN TAKE HIM!!" Slamming his fist on his desk. Captain Fowler stood up and instantly punched the android in the face before walking around to knee him in the guts. Connor grit his teeth and kept any noise from escaping as he looks up at Captain Fowler when the man grabbed his hair.

"You couldn't even stop me! What can you do against this serial killer, huh? Feed him a scooby-snack before calling him a good boy." Connor closed his eyes tightly as Captain Fowler tore his sunglasses off and smashed his forehead against the glass wall. It took some time before Connor actually looked out the glass, glaring at everyone while thirium got all over. "See these men and woman? They're all gonna die under your hands if you decide to provoke him! Give it a rest! As I said, Hank isn't coming-" Connor's lips draw back as he grips Captain Fowler's hand on his hair. With a quick spin, he throws the man over himself, destroying a glass coffee table. His vision turning red all of a sudden.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Watching the man get up before tackling him. He throws a few punches and rolled around with the man that continued to try and pin him down, pulling out handcuffs to subdue the man. Connor kept fighting though as he kneed the man in the balls before crawling out, just about to kick him in the head before stopping himself. Clenching his fist, he started heading towards the door but as soon as he opened it, he felt a force on his back sending him into the rail as he flipped over and landed on the floor with a cry of pain. AS if he could feel it anyways.. does a dull stinging sensation count? He wasn't quite sure as his head hit the floor hard. He can hear Captain Fowler yelling something but that wasn't his concern right now. He kept trying to open his eyes and all he can see was darkness. Sitting up in a panic, he can hear Fowler distantly calling for his attention. Connor started waving his hands in front of his eyes and couldn't see a thing. Curling up a bit, he continued to wave his hands in front of his face before carefully navigating his head. Feeling around his face, his hands went into some hole meaning one of his socket were missing, but he felt the other. Patting around on the right side, he eventually touches the eye itself and sensed a crack before he behind searching around for his missing socket. He felt somebody grab his hand suddenly as something was placed into his hand. feeling around it, he recognized it as the socket before sliding it into place. It sort of burned as light entered half his vision. Standing up slowly, he immediately falls back down. From the way he tried moving his legs, he can feel that the right night down was gone. Staring up at Fowler, he flips the man off before he sits up and crawls towards the rails, managing to stand on one leg as he tries reaching for his leg only for the man to kick it behind him.

"Not today. You sit your dumb ass down and think about what you've done." Connor stares at him silently as he takes a seat, resting his head against the rails quietly while Fowler ordered for everyone to go back to what they were doing. Connor looks up at Lieutenant Smith quietly before instantly looking away while he continues to explore whatever else was damaged. Learning that his jaws was even gone, he must have looked like Zlatko's creatures now. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried


	6. Hard times

It had been a month since that incident and Fowler had still yet to fix him, instead chaining him up like some dog, making Sumo stay in the DPD where another android that practically lived in the DPD feed and water him everyday since Sumo refused to leave with anybody temporarily. Wanting to stay with his dismantled family member instead. Connor reaches up and scratches behind Sumo's ears as the soft beast whimpered, wanting Connor to talk to him. Looking up after hearing some clinking, he sees some hand men from Cyberlife that cringed at the sight of his dismantles and mangled figure, they all went up into Captain Fowler's office before heading down to retrieve Connor. Dragging his mangled body out to be fixed back at Cyberlife headquarters. It had been another month since that and so far he has learned that the serial killer kept to his word when he returned to the DPD. He didn't have to speak to find that out though, Conrad plane out told him, in fact, Connor hasn't spoken once, not even to make a response to Gavin's poor attitude. He simply stopped working to check on Sumo, scratching behind the boy's ears before standing up. Grabbing his leash, he heads over to his desk and grabs his own and Sumo's helmet. It had been two days since he had finally brought Sumo home again and now he was just sitting at his desk quietly doing some side work that Lieutenant Smith gave him. His face void of any sort of emotion.

"Connor! My office!" Connor looks up at Captain Fowler and obediently stops everything. His walk was just as it was when he first came to the DPD. Walking into the office quietly, he stands still and stares at the man that stared back quietly. "What? No reply? No 'fuck off Fowler'?" Connor blinked quietly as the man sighs. "We caught the man two hours ago. I wanted to keep it a little surprised for you since we all know how much you hate him. We're giving you the opportunity to interrogate him." Connor blinked silently again. "Which means you can be as mean and cruel as you want. " More silence. "You can give him a punch?" Connor blinked once again. "Connor? Are you okay?" The man getting up to wipe something off Connor's face. Connor tilted his head down to see moisture on Fowler's hand, resembling tears. He lifted his stiff arms and wiped his face on his sleeves.

"I-I'm sorry.." Putting a hand on his forehead as he laughs dully. "I just.. I don't know what to do anymore... I get the guy that kills Hank and now what? I just live happy?" Fowler nods earning another dry laugh from Connor. "Yeah right.. soon my last family member will be dead. What am I gonna do then? Just work here for eternity till I FINALLY get destroyed!?" His voice raising as he laughs in pain, more tears falling down his face. He looks down as he watches the tears land in his hands. "I feel so much right now and you just expect me to just move on!?" He laughs before rubbing at his face furiously. "J-Just get Lieutenant replacement to do it. I'm not up for anything right now, I'm going home-"

"No." Fowler's hand catching his shoulder. "You're staying here and watching justice get served. You'll interrogate him. Nobody else."

 

* * *

 

 

And that's how Connor was now here. Staring silently into those gold green eyes of the man named Flint Hemmings. His stark red curls tied back into a top knot, waiting for anything from Connor for the past minute or so. "Why?" Connor simply states as he stares at the man. The man's brows furrow.

"You know why, Connor." Connor stared at him silently as the man reaches out his hand. "I may be human, but I altered my body so I can share info too." Connor looks down as he watches a synthetic skin go over Flint's original skin to mimic Connor's synthetic skin pulling back, just reverse. Connor plays a little as he pulls back just his fingers and reaches forward, putting his hand over Flint's. He feels his other hand clench suddenly as he was bombarded with info, causing him to pull his hand back like a human that was burnt. Sorting through the files, he stands up and slides over the table and lands in Flint's lap, surprising the man as Connor opens his eyes and analyzes them.

"Synthetic eyes," he opens his mouth and analyzed his saliva, "a synthetic saliva meant for analysis purposes," he turns his head and looks into his ears, "and hyper sensitive pitch enhancer... you're trying to transition into an android?" He speaks lowly as Flint scoffs.

"Yeah and?" Connor stares at him silently for a moment before sorting through his new information again. it wasn't long before he breaks Flint's cuffs with his own hands. Lifting the man, he hurls him at the wall angrily. Quick to knee him in the gut before he can get up, earning so vomit all over the floor and harsh coughing from the man.

"YOU BITCH!" Picking him up again, he slams him up against the wall and gives a couple hard punches to the face till his nose was broken, earning cries of help form the man. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PANSY!" gripping his hair, he slams the side of his head into the table. Earning a loud cry as the man exclaimed how much it hurt his ears. Connor only gives him another hard chop to the neck. He didn't need him anymore so he forced the man to sleep. Pulling out a handkerchief, he holds Flint's head up with his knee while he cleans up. Pausing for a second, he opens the dirty handkerchief and ties it over his eyes before stretching open his mouth to get a good look. Seeing wiring everywhere, he throws him on the table. He can hear people banging on the one-way glass for Connor to stop as he stripped the man of everything but his boxers. Horrified and disgusted as he saw wiring weaving in and out of the man's body, feeling as if he was going to vomit something up himself, he puts a hand over his mouth and quickly leaves the room. entering the booth behind the glass. "A-As you guys saw.. this man is trying to become an android.. not any android though. He's trying to become  _me_. First by ridding everyone that knew him one way or another which was fortunately very few and unfortunately was Hank.." He clenches his fist before shaking himself off. "I uh.."

"Nah, it's alright. We'll take it from here." Connor nods as he looks up at Conrad, whom seemed just as horrified by the idea of a synthetic android. Now what? They caught him. Connor knows his motives. Connor is thoroughly shook to the core. Sharing the information with his successor, he quickly leaves and returns to Lieutenant Smith whom was diligently working at the moment. It wasn't long before the man looked at him once he sat down.

"You alright?" Connor stares at him quietly before looking away with a shudder.

"Tried to be me... made himself a synthetic android and all.." He spits out in disgust. He can hear Lieutenant Smith's own whine of disgust.

"Well.. besides that, I'm sorry if uh.. you think I'm trying to take your old man's place. I know you were angry and all but, y'know..." Connor nods silently as he looks at Lieutenant Smith.

"Lieutenant Smith, I have been a pain to everyone's ass ever since he had died, said to be just like Hank once his own son had passed. I blame myself for his death, nobody else. As happy as I am to have his murderer captured, I can't help but still feel awful. I got angry the first time because I wasn't ready to give up on the man I put my heart and soul into just yet, I may be an awful man to you, and I may be more violent now but I can be kind heart-ed. I am alive. I am still aching, yes, but I will slowly learn to accept there can be indeed more then one Lieutenant in my long life time, so you are not my problem. It's just me mourning." He states simply to silence the man form apologizing any further. "Now please, stop acting like a child and get your work done. If Hank taught me anything, the more you have the done the more free time you have and I really intend on using that free time to introduce myself properly to my new partner." Lieutenant Smith's eyes widen at the statement before he beams.

"Yes sir!" Quick to start working. Connor stares at him for a moment or two before he starts on his own work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is jumpy.


	7. Bonding

Lunch time finally rolled around and Connor had begun to crave for Thirium. The fresh duo, having finished the rest of their work for the day, got up and started walking to the break room with some small talk “Lieutenant Smith, I apologize for my behavior upon our first impression.” The Lieutenant gave a crooked grin as he gently punched Connor’s arm.

“Con, we went over this. I accept your apology and really, it’s no big deal. You were emotional still and they just dropped me onto you.” Making a whistling noise to emphasize his point before a ‘PSSCCCHHHWW’ noise. Connor gave a small smile in amusement at the tiny scenario running through his head.

“That reminds me of the one pick up line Hank had taught me.” Watching the Lieutenant silence himself, Connor hums before proceeding, “Hey angel, did it hurt when you feel from heaven?” the snorted as he made his way to the fridge with Connor.

“Oh no honey, that’s like the oldest pick up line in the book!” He laughs as Connor flushed a soft blue out of embarrassment. He hadn’t realized it could be taken as a humorous joke as well, earning a louder laugh from the man as he makes himself coffee. Connor simply looks away and pokes a straw into his Thirium bag before sipping away. “D-Don’t worry Connor, I’be heard worse then that. Trust me.” He coughs before hissing as he burns his tongue on his coffee earning a small gesture from Connor to keep himself from making any sort of noise, making the man get embarrassed himself.

After some more chit chat, the duo walked back to their desk to continue their lunch break, relaxing after some hard work ethics. “-and then Sumo pushed jumped onto Markus causing all three of us to fall into the water below! North was cheering while Simon and Josh asked us if we were ok. Markus gave the poor Saint a lecture while we climbed back up.” He sighs as he looks back up at the Lieutenant whom stared at him with some sort of fondness, half eaten sandwich frozen in his hands.

“You sure do love that dog, huh?” Connor smiles as thinks about all the Corgis that piled onto him at a Corgi meet up.

“Absolutely! Dogs can have such soft fur, so comfortable, so much personality! Ugh, they are just friendly giants, no matter what breed they are, bad dogs are made by bad owners.” He huffs as he picks up his little husky charm from his desk, Conrad haven gave it to him way back before he officially worked with DPD as a greetings gift. Hugging it to his chest as he watched the corners of Lieutenant Smith’s lips tilt up in amusement.

“I have a dog back at home, a beautiful Golden Retriever. She’s such an intelligent dog that she’ll feed herself and hydrate herself the proper amount when I’m not around. It’s like she knows I can’t be everywhere all the time.” He hums softly.

”What’s her name?" The Lieutenant blinks.

”What?"

”Her name. What’s her name?" The Lieutenant was silent as if he was contemplating what her name was before shaking his head.

”She has no name. I’ve tried several times with different names and she has yet to respond to one.” Connor hums as he sips at some more of his Thirium.

”How about this, we both take our dogs on a walk and in the mean time we can think up some names until she responds. I’ll make note of all the ones we have used.” He smiles as Lieutenant Smith nods in agreement “This weekend at 7:30?” The man nods again as they both continue their lunch in silence.


	8. Dog Walking

Connor couldn't help but feel a little excited, maybe not as excited as Sumo when he told him about the golden retriever, but he was still excited. His led flashed a bright blue as he happily dressed into proper jogging attire, well, sort of.. it was more like a sweater over a tank top and grey shorts over black leggings. Smiling anyways, he hugs his fluffy brother and dances about the foyer like they were slow dancing. As he hums, he couldn't help his own little giggles as Sumo barked along to the tune of it. Knocking interrupted their little session as he gently places the pup down. "Sit and be nice." Sumo barks as Connor carefully opens the door, grinning at the Lieutenant whom went for a casual jog look. Though he was shirtless compared to Connor, he couldn't help but look him over though. Eventually playing it off as if he was going to look down at the Golden Retriever whom also restrained herself from sniffing at Sumo.

"Ready to go Connor?" Connor nods as he whistled at Sumo, both him and the Saint Bernard making eye contact, he simply makes a motion telling the Saint he was watching him before the Saint was all over the Retriever, getting to know her happily. Both Connor and the Lieutenant shared a laugh at the excited duo. "I see you don't put a leash on you dog either." Connor nods.

"I had lots of time to train Sumo when Hank.. wasn't around.." He frowns with a soft sigh as he though about how annoyed Hank would be right now. Taking a deep breath, he walks around the pups and starts heading to the dog park with the Lieutenant in a jog, approximately 5.5 mph. The pups happily speeding past them as they took a sharp turn to run all over the dog park, closing the door behind them while Connor and the Lieutenant ran into the park nearby. Connor softly hummed his own little tune as he admired the surrounding environment. "So.. any.. reason why.. you.. jog when you.. don't need.. to?" The Lieutenant tries to speak as they jog, clearly a bit exhausted after twenty minutes worth of a faster paced jog. Connor gradually stops and walks with the Lieutenant.

"No. I simply jog to distract myself and have a clear mind before work usually. If I don't then that's just because I feel too.. exhausted, per say." Not even noticing that the Lieutenant had pulled them down to sit. "It makes me feel better in the morning, about myself I suppose, like meditating. Of course, it's outside though. Only because I fear to close my eyes one day and return to..  _her_. I fear that she'll take control of my body again and shut me down so that-" He stops himself, putting a hand over his mouth. He can feel the familiar tears sliding down his face as he curls up. "I..I don't want to die.." He swallows thickly, a gentle hand made it's way onto his shoulder as he rubs at his eyes and face desperately.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't let that happen. If you feel like you can't sleep just come over, I'll stay up with you." Connor's lip quivered as he turns his head a little to shake his head at Lieutenant Smith.

"I-I can't! I don't want to bother you-"

"It's okay. Really." He smiles. Connor sniffles as he nods and stands up. The duo continuing their jog through the rest of the park, picking up the dogs as the four of them raced to Connor's home. Connor laughed as he opened the door, Sumo jumping onto him as they fall to the ground. Connor had to wrestle the dog in order to get to his room.

"SUMO!" He cries as the dog jumps into his closet and pulls everything off their hangers before barking up at Connor. Connor sighs as he grabs the dogs face and squished them around. "Sumo, no!" He sighs again as he starts to quickly put everything back on it's hanger while Sumo runs around the room before passing out on top of his bed. Picking out a uniform for work, he runs into the bathroom and quickly washed up before dressing. Hurrying out as Lieutenant Smith walked past him into the bathroom with his own clothing, his muscles having a sheen of sweat all over. Watching quietly, he turns away with a soft burn to his cheeks before staring down the Golden Retriever. Listing off a whole list of names. "Hm... how about Veronica?" The Retriever's tail went up as she barked happily. He smiles. "Well, Veronica, you and Sumo have to share bowls while we're at work, okay?" The retriever barks again as she follow Connor into the kitchen as he shows her how to get to the pet food before setting up a system for her to get to the sink. Running his hand through her soft fur, he smiles. "He's in my room. You can rest with him if you like." She barks as he stands up walks over to the bathroom. Knocking on the door gently.

"Y-Yes!?" Lieutenant Smith calls out as he turns off the water. Connor smiles a little and looks away from the door.

"I'll be heading to work early, see you there."


	9. "Android"

Connor brain was sort of a blur. He didn’t understand why he kept getting distracted with Lieutenant Smith’s sweat covered body. It was normal for a human to sweat, hell, he’s seen Gavin and Hank sweat covered like that but never has he ever though it was  _attractive_. Sighing to himself, he goes back to listening to the song in the car.

" _Lawman said get him dead or alive. Now it's for sure he'll see me dead_." He hums along to the song playing in the car. Lieutenant Smith and Connor were currently heading to their next destination, a crime scene said to be like the Carloz case with the 28 stabs wounds and all along with the finely printed writing along the wall, but it was so different since there were no signs of drug use or any sort of thing like that. Connor continued to sing along to the song before his world starts melting into one where he was in the car with Hank Anderson again. Connor began to do an air guitar to the instrumental as he continues to sing along. Though this may be the song that played before the Lieutenant's demise, he couldn't help but love it since it was the one song Hank would jam out to with him. It was a special memory really.

"Since when did you listen to old school rock and roll?" Lieutenant Smith speaks up, making his happy world melt away. Connor looks at the dreaded man that interrupted him and saw the amusement on his face, in his icy blue eyes he can see himself smiling, hands up in the air guitar still. He immediately lowers his arms and put on an uninterested face as the song ended and started "TNT" by AC/DC. He can see how Lieutenant Smith's own face turned into one of disappointment as he looked away.

"I jammed out to it with Lieutenant Hank practically every day until.." He sighs and just toe taps to the song until they arrive at their destination. Sort of glad that Lieutenant Smith didn't push it. Whistling to "In Hell I'll Be In Good Company" by The Dead South as they got out of the '67 Chevy Impala. Recognizing it from that show Supernatural that Hank forced him to watch every night. The last episode they watched together was season 3 episode 3. He sighs softly as he runs his hand on the hood of the car as they walk up to the house, looking it up and down, it had two stories and an attic. He pushes an officer aside when they tried to say he wasn't allowed inside, kicking opening the door he starts to sing for no reason to make his presents known, " _After I count down, three rounds in hell I'll be in good company!!_ " Waving at everyone as he walks in. Lieutenant Smith behind him, clearly unimpressed by the action. Connor looks at the corpse up and down with a neutral face then up at the writing, a brow raising as how it was slightly slanting. If it were an android, it would be perfectly straight. "Are you sure this was an android?" Turning his head towards Lieutenant Smith. The man nods.

"Who else can write perfect font like that?" Connor rolls his eyes as he picks up blood with his own hand and makes a straight line below it to show the Lieutenant.

"If it was an android, this line wound't be cutting through I, V, and E in Alive. It would be perfectly straight." He speaks up before he hears a thud from upstairs. He whistles at Conrad and Gavin. "You two, split up. One of you take the second, the other takes the attic." They obeyed as Connor turned back to the font and looked around before sampling some of the blood. Why they were there you may ask? Because Conrad was assigned by Cyberlife to watch over the remaining RK800 till he was deemed useless, which meant nothing to Connor since both him and Conrad saw the task like he was baby sitting Connor. Stupid.

"Ew Connor! What are you doing!??" Connor looks over at the Lieutenant silently.

"I'm analyzing the blood." He spoke nonchalatnly, though it sort of excited him a little to note that Lieutenant Smith was watching him. Not mention some muttering that they’ve never thought they’d witness an android singing. Humming softly to himself as Lieutenant Smith face palmed himself.

”O-Okay.. okay.. Jesus, just don’t do that around me anymore.” He grunts as he walks off with some other officers that were listing off things on the human eye can see. Meanwhile, Connor scanned the blood on the wall and found a mix of blue blood in it. His eyes narrow as Gavin comes running down. All eyes on him as he points at Connor.

”DUDE SNATCHED RK900 - SAID HE WILL NOT TALK TO HUMANS - WANTS YOU TIN CAN.” He oants as Connor calmly cleanned himself up before walking towards the stairs, his hand was snatched as he turned to stare up at Lieutenant Smith.

”If you need back up just call out to me.” He whispers. Connor nods as he relishes the touch they had before heading back upstairs, his hand slipping out of Lieutenant Smith’s. Why does he still call him that anyways? Blinking as he made it up the stairs, he can see Conrad chained up and weighted down. It was odd to see his superior dominated like that, he usually never got caught. Looking up, he analyzes the man and raises his hands to show he was unarmed. The man was 6’1, brown hair, green eyes with flecks of hazel, freckles, mid-twenties, and his name was Franklin White. The man pointed his gun at Connor and bore his teeth.

”S-Stay back!” He pants, almost as if he were an android that was fearing emotions for the first time. Quickly looking the man over, he almost felt disgusted when he recognized some wires along his body. Synthetic android skin even when over his hands as he connected to the gun. Even a faux LED that was flashing red. Disgusting. He smiles softly though as he slowly etched over to Conrad.

”I mean no harm. Android to android.” He spoke softly as the man relaxed a little being recognized as an android, his fake LED flickering. “Just let me free my friend.” Etching a little closer.

”Connor! He isn’t an android, he’s just a human!” Conrad growls. Connor send him a glare as the man raises his gun again.

”A-Alright.. get him out of here and then just me and you!” Connor nods.

”Agreed.” Quickly getting to work, once his successor was free, he shoves him down the stairs before slamming the door close and locking himself and the man in. He can hear Conrad yelling outside the door, trying to get in as he stacked things up. He turns back to the man whom dropped the gun and went to inspect Connor for any weaponry. Cursing softly to himself, he watches Franklin snatch up his gun from it's holster and throw it aside. The man steps back and maintains eye contact with Connor. Connor swallows softly as he lowers his arms while somebody banged on the door. Most likely Lieutenant Oliver Smith.

"I just want to be free.. you freed my friend Flint! He was still obeying  _him_. Me? I want to be locked away and safe form him too! I'm scared of what he's doing to people like me and my friends.." Connor's brows furrowed at the man's stress.

"Who's _he_?" The man looked around as if he was being watched. Slowly, he crept up to Connor and put on his synthetic android skin. Connor stared at it and hesitated before he connects their hands. Connor felt like he was on fire again as they both cried out in pain before pulling back. Franklin obviously look like he was more in pain from the way he held his hand. It even blistered once the skin was pulled back into wherever it came out of. Connor sorted through the information. He hisses softly as he was shot in the arm. He turns towards him and Franklin had looked as if he wasn't in control of his arm. Crying as he begged to be arrested and apologized."You could've gone about this a different way!" He cries out suddenly as he picks up the man. Throwing all the stacked things aside, he opens the door and throws the man down, diving after him. The man looked as if he was struggling to fight something once again as he extends his arm and grabs Connor's throat before throwing him aside. He rolls around the man, managing to get his hand off his throat.

"Connor! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Just take me away already! I can't fight him any-" He suddenly went silent, face blank as he suddenly smashes his hand through Connor's stomach, barely missing the most important part of him, his thirium pump. Sighing in relief before crying out when the man pulls out wires from inside him. Biting his tongue, he tries to kick him while he bleeds out, Franklin grabs his ankle and twist it the wrong way, not that Connor cared. Connor continues to spin as his other foot made contact with the back of his head. Watching him fall, he gets his ankle free and twist it back in place while he had the time. Quick to try and keep the man down and cuff him before he suddenly stops. His head had a throbbing that humans called a migraine. Dropping the handcuffs, his hands go up to his head as he cries in pain, falling off of Franklin as the throbbing followed through out his entire body. Opening his eyes just enough to see Franklin's hand up in the back of his neck, straining himself to look at the others, wondering why they weren't doing anything. He was confused to see RK900 basically tying everyone up into a big ball of people, LED completely red, eyes wide as he suddenly dropped the end of the rope, questioning why he was doing this. Connor had to force his way though the pain to punch Franklin unconscious. Fixing the wiring in his neck, he finished cuffing Franklin before limping over to RK900, patting him on the shoulder after he finally got everyone out again. They all looked far too confused as Connor leaned against RK900.

"Conrad... you stupid mother fucker." He grunts as he reaches up and yanks a chord out of his neck. "Franklin put a chord in you on the fall down... and you're b-b-better th-than mmmmmme?" He spoke in a broken voice with a small laug before motioning him to go retrieve Franklin and bring him back to the DPD. Staring down at his inflicted wounds, he smiles at Lieutenant Smith. "Mind t-t-taking me to Ccccyberl-life?" The man only nods as he swoops Connor up quickly and walks him out while he tries to keep more thirium from spilling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This /he/ is basically like an Amanda for these forced human 'androids'. You know, like how she tries to control Connor for becoming Deviant, he basically does the same. It just depends on whomever the human involved is because they don't have an escape, they just have to have free will.


	10. Taking over

In the following couple of months, Connor had been keeping this he to himself. He wanted to know whom this guy was and since, there were two more incidents of these human 'androids' begging to be arrested and stored away safely. Each one that had asked for the parts to be removed were undergoing special surgery of sorts to safely take out these new installments, some professional electricians on standby to keep anything from going on flames or killing the patron. Sighing softly, he stares at Lieutenant Smith and imagines Hank sitting where he is. What would Hank say about this? Lowering his head, he felt the day pass quickly and now he was here, laying in bed. He felt awful, everything hurt, he missed Hank and for some reason, he was breaking down in cold sweat and tears as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. This time it was simply by watching those memories he had retrieved from those two men. He was putting himself in their shoes, though he'd never be human, he's be afraid to be forced to turn into something he's not. He could feel their overwhelming fear, he can feel their internal distress as they killed their loved ones. He can feel the anger and hatred for him when Flint crashed into Hank’s side of the car, then the sorrow and pain for the loss.

 

Coming back to the DPD was hard. He had asked Fowler for permission to bring Sumo as a comfort for the time being, the man agreeing after the fifth time he asked. Hugging the large pup as he sat in his lap, he sighs softly and moves fur out of the way so he can start working to distract himself from the painful memories. The dog moving so his paws were over Connor’s shoulders like a hug. Lieutenant Smith hadn’t shown up today and he was sulking.

 

”Connor! My office!” Fowler called. Connor gorans as Sumo hops off while Connor stands up and dust hismelf off. The fur ball pressing against his leg as they walk into Fowler’s office, closing the door quietly. Fowler’s expression seemed irritated with everything in the world as he clicked away at a pen. Annoying to most hmans but it was comforting to Connor, a good distraction. “Why is it that your mood has been swinging about these past few months? First you’re angry with Oliver, next your fine, then you’re upset about somehting again?? Are you fucking kidding me Connor? What is wrong with you!?” Connor shrugs as he gently moved his hair to the side, Sumo softly growling besides him.

”It’s okay Sumo...” He whispers tothe pup before facing Fowler. “I just miss Hank, that’s all. Like a child, I suppose, I have mood swings.” Hoping the excuse worked. “Not to mention that I am being overwhelmed at the moment with these new human or android beings.” He sighs as Fowler’s lips pull into a tight line.

 

“Well, Franklin isn’t talking. He only wants to talk to an android, yet he refuses to talk to any other android we have suggested so far, he only wants you, Flint will be in the interrogation room with him. They also requested to have it private so we depend on you to tell us everything they said because we’ll see but not hear.” Connor groans softly before agreeing reluctantly.

 

And that’s how he was here. Sumo calming the duo by just being there at a safe distance. “That’s a beautiful dog there.. how old is he?” Flint calls to Connor as the android crouches down to pinch Sumo’s cheeks.

 

“He’s 7, turning 8 soon.” He smiles as he stands up, letting Sumo out of the room before he walks back to them, taking a seat. “Okay..” he looks at the glass as his LED goes yellow, hoping the wave linked chat worked with the boys.

 

I know they’re listening to us. I need you guys to tell me, what is this he you guys fear? Making sure to put a coding up so Conrad couldn’t join. Which did end up in a fight between their coding. Make it quick. RK900 is trying to force himself in. He looks at them, their fake LEDs turning yellow, looking startled and curious by the sudden wave.

 

W-Well... it’s like he’s watched us far before he drugged us and took us away to be his little experiment. Flint speaks in the wave nervously. Connor nods softly as he glares at the glass a little bit before looking at Franklin whom nods a little in agreement.

 

He would test our endurance first. Make sure we were perfect and capable of these wires and stuff. Make sure we wouldn’t break from the sudden strength it gives us. Franklin popped in as the three of them look at each other both Connor extends his hand, pulling back his skin quickly as struggles against Conrad. Their quick to grab onto his hand tightly and send everything, letting go just as Conrad broke through, leading him to catching nothing out of the norm. Connor sighs in relief as he smiles at them.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation.” They both nod as they obediently wait for officers to come in and take them away while Connor leaves the interrogation room. Conrad was on his tail, clearly saying something about it being professional if Connor had shared what he had learned and why he had fought against him. Connor eventually turned around in annoyance and smacked Conrad hard enough to cause him to stumble back a bit, head still turned in shock. “IT’S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!” He roars. Gaining attention as he storms back to his seat, finding it safer to search for more information on what he had learned on his own database that Conrad couldn’t get to rather then his computer. Crossing his legs and arms as he goes into standby. Searching all over his database for what he could make out as a face, taking the pixels away with a soft humming, the man behind it having done that to all his experiments to keep them from finding him after they resist him.

 

It sort of hurt his head, this coding kept popping up, just like the one he broke to be deviant. He was afraid to break it though, because it was saying ERROR and MISSION:FIND OUT WHO HE IS. He couldn’t help but want to see if it turned him into a machine again though. Waking from standby suddenly, he glares up at Conrad whom was trying to pry through Connor’s memories. It didn’t work though because Connor had recoded his own coding so many times after they first did it, Conrad would be too lost. Yanking his arm away, he scowls.

 

“Hey fuckwad.” Conrad’s eyes open, irritated since he couldn’t get though. “I need you to do me a favor-“

 

“Take the favor off of you?”

 

“-shut the fuck up bitch. I need you to deviate me again in case I become a machine.” Conrad’s angry expression was suddenly taken a back as he straightened up and shakes his head.

 

“W-Wait— WHAT!?” Connor nods as he recodes himself again so Conrad can only deviate him and not pry info before forcing himself back to the wall. Kicking and punching at it with his constructed body. Crying out as it crashed, he suddenly stopped suddenly as his eyes open. He can feel calm physically yet internally he was alarmed since he couldn’t control it anymore as he stood up and smiled at Conrad.

 

“Thank you for assisting RK800 model 313 248 317 - 51 in reverting from his deviant state and becoming compliant to .- .-.. . -..- .- -. -.. . .-. “ The rest sounding like the sounds you would hear for morse code. He smiles innocently once again before he tackles Conrad. “But unfortunately you are in .- .-.. . -..- .- -. -.. . .-. ‘s way.”

 

He was panicking as he tried to stop himself. Watching his body stop, he manages to take back control as he roars. “GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!” He screams as he watches his own hand go for Conrad, he quickly grabs it and tries to hold it back. Looking up at Conrad, he watches him freeze up in almost fear. “HELP M-“

 

“Connor, you are not compliant at all!” The voice that wasn’t him speaks up. It sounded angry as Connor tries to get though again.

 

“WELL FUCK OFF! THIS IS MY BODY NOT YOUR-“

 

“Shut up you imbecile.” They call out, cracking his bionic limbs, somehow... he growls as he takes control again and quickly snatched up his own handcuffs and cuffed himself in before swallowing down the keys. Where is the fucking Lieutenant when he needs him. He glares at Conrad. The android finally snapped out of it as his hand made contact with Connor’s face and forced him to shut down.


	11. Chapter 11

A man's screaming was heard as his blurry vision was moving. Through the blur, he can make out hands holding onto something like a cell and shaking it aggressively. It wasn't long before he realized the screams and shaking were from him. Pained feminine screams were distant, some younger male screaming along the lines of "baba". Shots rang through his ears before his actual limbs started twitching as he was turned back on again. Sitting up straight, he looks around and analyzes the place before putting a hand to his head. He looks at his hand and furrows his brows as he tries to pull his synthetic skin back over his hand.

_If you're wondering where you are, Connor, those human companions of yours put you in a cell to be held temporarily until you get me out of your head._

"Yeah, shut the fuck up." He groans as he closes his eyes. Standing up, he turns towards the cells electric shield and stared right into Conrad's eyes.

 _He wants to terminate you for being obsolete. He also wants you to share info about my projects._ Connor's eyes narrow a bit as his head twitches. He turns his head to the left and sees Lieutenant Oliver having a conversation with other officers. He looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks. He turns back to Conrad.

"Why?" Conrad stares at him in silence, putting a hand on the electric shield, Connor walking over and punching where his hand was. Eyes narrowing further as Conrad's LED turns yellow for a second.

"You have been deemed ineffective. Nobody want s a broken android-"

"and nobody wants an asshole either," flipping Conrad off. To think he actually liked the guy... why was he acting this way? Conrad would never do that to him. His confusion clearly showed to Conrad as he paced. "you really can force anybody to do anything.." staring at Conrad whom looked confused as the man in question laughed in his head.

_Of course I can. You wouldn't be treated like this if I couldn't screw your coding. Glad I got you though, RK900 is rather... interesting. His coding-_

"It's impenetrable." the man laughs in his head and makes a sound like pacing.

 _Precisely_. They laughed in his head again as he begins to pace. Putting a hand through his hair as he mimics Hank's breathing exercises. Shaking his head, he closes his eyes and it wasn't long before he heard alarms go off. Confused, he opens his eyes and sees his hand where the wall was, now opened all of a sudden, as if he broke the code. Walking out, he looks at Conrad fearfully before having an address enter his vision.  _You will find me here. Let nobody follow you, you're an escaped prisoner now._ His eyes glaze over as he suddenly became mechanical again, losing control over his body as he fends off Conrad temporarily before running towards the window and jumping out. Making his way to his motorcycle speedily as he regained control.  _Get used to it. I'm saving you._

"Sheiße." He swears before hurrying to the location. "What now? Are you gonna force me to work with you? What is this about?" Chuckles enter his head.

 _Of course. If you want Lieutenant Smith and good ol' Sumo alive that is._ He scoffs at the threat. Maybe this is how those humans felt before their own families were taken. He lowers his head as he arrives at the location and hurriedly hides his bike before heading inside. He looks around in horror at all the humans caged up, screaming about something, others staring at him, others out of their cages being tortured. "Welcome Connor!" He whips around and tilts his head back to look up at the tall and muscular man, half his face scarred with burns, his one good eye a hazel, blonde hair in a crew cut. "You actually obeyed me," He hums as he reaches up and rubs Connor's cheek affectionately "I can't believe it... I got you." Connor's LED turns red as he is unable to move, even when the man puts some sort of collar on him before dragging him along.

"Where are you taking me?" Looking up to the man whom grinned sadistically.

"I'm going to do what I please before I decide to return you." Fear consumed him as he was taken away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rebooting...**

His eyes opened as he sits up, curling into himself. Its been about a week and a half since he came to this location. Looking to his right, he stares at the sleeping man before getting up to dress himself. He hated this. As quietly as he could, he decides to run for it. The one time he saw this man asleep for once, of course he won't miss the chance. Pulling on his jacket, he sprints down the aisles of caged up humans, hearing the familiar booming voice behind him. He just wanted to leave. It wasn't long before his eyes suddenly rolled up as he shut down.

* * *

Weeks passed since he last shut down, when he did recover, he sat up as he fearfully looked around. He was naked in a dumpster. Climbing out, he quickly finds himself a blanket and covers himself up, looking into a broke mirror to see how he looked at the moment. He was clearly busted up and broken, even his LED was flickering unnaturally. His hair a mess and one of his eyes blinded. Gulping, he lifts the blanket to peek at his lower half, disgusted by what he sees before covering up again before wandering aimlessly.

 _You want to be free? I set you free. You'll come back to me when I want you to though. You'll never escape me._ He lets out a choked sob as he takes a seat by the broken mirror, curling up as he begins to sob, almost as hard as he did when Hank died. Just thinking of Hank made him sob harder as he thought about how disappointed he would be seeing Connor like this. He can hear the glitching in his voice as he sobbed. He felt awful, filthy, just broken. He screams as he feels a hand on him.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He screams as the person lifts him up. He tries to focus through his tears as he sobs for the person to let go. He attempts to kick them away to only have whoever it is pull him close into what resembled a hug. He couldn't relax at all as he distantly heard sirens and people shouting. Holding onto whoever was holding him, he gets startled when he hears them whispering in his ears.

"It's just me, Connor. It's just me." He gasped and sobbed as he was picked up and carried somewhere. He continued to beg for whoever it was to not touch him as he was taken somewhere. At some point, he was being carried somewhere and eventually choked as he was placed down on something soft and something else that was soft was put on top of him. He felt something licking at his face as his vision focused on whatever was licking his face. He swallows hard as he realized it was Sumo. With a sniffle, he buries himself into Sumo's fur and hugged him tightly, trembling as the pup barked. He eventually lifts his head and became anxious as he realized Gavin Reed, Conrad, Lieutenant Anderson, and Fowler were surrounding him. Curling away as Conrad tried to touch him, he eventually gets up suddenly and runs tot he bathroom before curling over the toilet and vomiting whatever was in his stomach. Not that anything should be in his stomach beside thirium anyways, but he was disgusted as other  _things_ came out of his mouth. He can hear sumo barking and growling for the others to back off and leave him alone as he started sobbing again. Pulling the blanket off of him after flushing the toilet, he jumps into the shower and vigorously starts rubbing at his body, eventually sitting in the tub with a choked sob.

 _They're disgusted by the sight of you_ He gives another sob as sumo suddenly jumps into the shower with him, somebody turning off the water as he sits there, going quiet.  _You say a word about anything I've done and I'll kill everyone, one by one again_ He swallows hard as Sumo lies on top of him and growls, even biting at anybody that tried to touch him, which was odd since the friendly beast would never do such a thing. He just hugs Sumo close as he looks up to the others fearfully.

"Son, where have you been!?" Fowler suddenly shouts, getting a punch from Conrad as Connor flinches at the shouting and trembles before looking away. Sumo barks and barks until they all head back out to the living room. Connor hiccups as he gets up to only have Sumo pull him down. The smart pup leaving the bathroom to retrieve something before returning. Connor swallows as he watches the pup bring in clothes for him to dress into, which he happily does. Especially since the shirt was Hank’s old metal shirt, it still smelled like him. Inhaling the scent, he scratches Sumo behind the ears.

”G-Good b-b-b-b-boooooyyyy.” His voice glitches as it got lower at the end, making the pup whimper. He frowns and promply closes his mouth before stumbling out to the living room. He pauses as he watches the group staring back at him. Looking down at Sumo who, was pressing up against him, baring his teeth at the group. He turns his own head away and heads into the kitchen, grabbing some tape and closing up his mouth, obviously alerting the group, he can feel hands on him, ripping at the tape and pulling it away.

 _Who would’ve known that I could break such a strong minded android that helped bring that deviant Markus to power._ Connor frowns as his LED flickers a yellow-ish orange. Punching at whoever touches him next with a tremble. Refusing to face them.

”What’s the point of this...” he mumbles to himself, his voice an octave or two lower.

 _To get you out of the DPD and coming back to me of course._ He shakes his head as he snatches his own hand when it moves. _I can control you from the inside out, you know._  Narrowing his eyes, he grabs his hair and growls lowly before turning around.

”Leave,” eyes stone cold, just like before. He was done crying again. He was also done softening up for other people as Sumo stood between his damaged legs and growled at the group “I’m done playing games. Lieutenant Smith, we got work to do.”

“B-But your damaged and we just found you breaking down today! You’re not prepared to work again-“ crying out suddenly when he had reached out to Connor to only have the android grip his wrist aggressively.

“Nobody, but Hank orders me around, Oliver.” Glaring at everyone, but Conrad, in whihc he pulled close. Quickly sharing minor information so he can get a general idea where to hide out and research upon this **Alexander**. His LED turns red as Connor shares some things he witnessed. “Nobody, but you, okay? I know you won’t get caught.” Conrad nods and picks up Gavin, running off to hell knows where now. Connor then turned to Fowler hwom seem intimidated by Connor’s sudden change of heart. “And you,” jabbing a finger into his chest “get the hell out of here.” The man seemed as though he was going to say something before Lieutenant Smith started escorting the man out before looking back to Connor wearily.

”What happened to you? You were crying minutes ago, and before that you even softened up to me!” Connor narrows his eyes as Sumo pads back to his bed.

”That is none of your concern. I never should’ve opened up anyways.” Turning away to pull out a fresh map to mark up.


End file.
